


Fight!

by vVDaughterofPlutoVv



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vVDaughterofPlutoVv/pseuds/vVDaughterofPlutoVv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred sends Gilbert and Mathias to go pick up some stuff for pasta salad. What happens when they come back? AmericaxPrussiaxDenmark sweet and fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight!

"And you don't have to make a sound They got what you need Like you say,

"Oh my! Feels just like I don't try,  
Looks so good I might die,  
All I know is everybody loves me!

"Get down, swaying to my own sound,  
Flashes in my face now All I know is everbody loves me!"

Alfred sang along and danced to Gilbert's playlist. He had to admit, the albino had the best taste in music; even if most of it wasn't in english. Al spun a one-eighty, pulled a stipper slide on the fridge handle, all just to grab the yellow bowl piled with tomatoes. Gilbert and Mathias walked in, snicking at the American's actions.  
Mathias dropped a few grocery bags on the counter next to the tomatoes.

"Noticed you got your hands on my playlist, again." Gilbert teased as he wrapped his arms around Alfred.

"What? It's good," Alfred pouted.

"I know."

"Anyways," said Mathias, feeling the slightest bit left out, "All the stuff you asked for. Why do you need all this anyways?"

"Oh, I'm making pasta salad to go with dinner tonight."

"Ohhh," Gilbert and Mathias chorused. Gilbert gave Mathias a wicked grin, before grabbing one of the three large cucumbers from one of the grocery bags. Sneaking behind Alfred, he screamed, "DIE!" before whacking the other on the side.

"Ow, what the...?" Mathias, following Gilbert's lead, grabbed a second cucumber and hit Alfred on the butt.

"Ow! Dammit, thats it!" He picked up the bowl of tomatoes - few dropping off the side - and dashed to other side of the kitchen. His first projectile hit Gilbert square in the chest. Mathias laughed and charged, Gilbert a second behind him. Alfred let out a sqeak and ducked Mathias' swing, side sweeping Gilbert's legs out from under him in the process. Al grabbed his fallen lover's 'sword' and lunged towards Mathias.

Mathias blocked a jab from Alfred but failed to dodge a tomatoe thrown by Gilbert on the ground. Laughter went up from all three at the sight of red mush dripping down the Dane's face. Unexpected, Gilbert jumped up and grabbed one of the assorted spice bottles on the counter. A rain of basil covered the three, causing more laughter.

"Hey Gil," Alfred called. Once he had the others attention, Gil's face was meet with a slab of cold ham. Mathias took the chance to empty a bottle of Italian dressing on Alfred's head. Gilbert had grabbed a jar of black olives and had started to lob them at the other two from the other side of the counter. Alfred laughed, grabbed the bowl of tomatoes and ran through the kitchen, Mathias and Gilbert in hot pursuit, cucumber swords in hand.

Alfred looked over his shoulder for half a second, and slipped on tomatoe mush. He let out a shriek and fell backwards, catching the others on the way down. The bowl of tomatoes went up into the air, then fell ontop of the sprawled boys.

With Alfred in middle and Gilbert and Mathias on either side, they snuggled together laughing.

"Well, that was fun," Mathias panted.

"Very," Alfred said. He gave each of his loves a long loving kiss, then the Danish man and the Prussian meet over the American's chest to share a kiss of their own.

That night, the trio had sat in their messy kitchen, feasting on cold pasta and cucumber slices.


End file.
